


Small hands, small paws

by joselingering



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Friendship, Gen, Werewolf AU, autistic Taehyung, bts - Freeform, i always manage to slip in autistic tae ;), i somehow managed to keep it in idol setting??, more members and tags to follow!, platonic, vmin - Freeform, werewolf!jimin, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joselingering/pseuds/joselingering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin is a bitter werewolf in denial and Taehyung actually sees no downsides to a fluffy best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless heart

Jimin doesn't exactly believe in the supernatural. Not so much that if you came up to him in a creepy costume, he wouldn't be scared. Quite the contrary; he jumps up at almost any occasion Hoseok would, though with less screaming. But it being real? Life forms (or maybe dead or undead ones) on earth of which the existence isn't supported by solid proof? No, he doesn't believe in that.

 

He used to buy it all, though. He believed everything when his parents told him as a kid they were wolfbloods, and he had the genes in him too. He believed it when they explained he'd change every full moon from a certain age on, and if he didn't believe it then yet, he certainly did when they went into the woods with young Jiminie, left him alone for a couple of seconds when suddenly two dog-like creatures appeared before the kid.

At first he was a bit afraid and nearly whined, but then the adult animals, which were probably wolves, lied down in the soft bedding of the leaves. One wolf rubbed its nose against the other's snout and it reminded little Jimin of his own parents. They'd do exactly the same thing but with human noses and cheeks, and if Jimin caught them doing that, they'd laugh, hold him up and rub their noses together, sometimes sniff his scent, to give little sort-of eskimo kisses.

Once he remembered that, he smiled, and sat down on his knees to pet the animals. They let him and one licked at his hand, which felt a bit gross but funny and he giggled. "Hi mommy, hi daddy," he had said, not exactly knowing who was who.

  

He still cringes at the memory. How could he have played along with it for so long? Annoyed by himself, he makes a grumbling noise in the back of his troath.

"Jimin?"  

"Hm?" He looks up, and faces Taehyung who's already done with dinner. The rest seems to have left the company's cafetaria by now. Jimin didn't even notice, as he was deep in thoughts and sat at the far end of the table where no one had to pass him by.

"You've barely touched your food... Want me to stay?"

 "Huh?" Oh, his plates and bowls are indeed still filled with dishes and he's actually pretty hungry. Picking up his glass of soda, he remembers he has yet to answer. "Oh, uhm, no thank you."

But Taehyung knows his friend well and sits down anyway, claiming his spot next to the other. Jimin laughs shortly, saying "Ah, this guy..." before taking a few sips of his drink. Meanwhile Tae fills his plate with way more food than his stomach can probably handle, but he guesses he might as well finish it all now. 

After a while of Jimin hesitantly eating more than his unhealthy diet plan allows him to, and Taehyung picking the last slices of meat that didn't make it to the other's plate, Tae suddenly halts, leaning his head against a soft shoulder. "What were you actually thinking about just now? When the others left?"

Oh, nothing special, you know, just my parents who told me these weird lies about being some kind of shapeshifters who howl at the moon, Jimin thinks with a big dosage of sarcasm.

"Nothing really, just zoning out."

Taehyung frowns. "No way, I know Jeongguk does that lots and I do and you do too, but this wasn't it. You made all these expressions and difficult faces. You were thinking of something."

"Tae-ah, do you..." He licks his lips, which are painfully dry and he quickly finishes his drink, pushing away his emptied plate too. "Do you recall the stories I told you about my parents?"

"Hm? Well, yes, and they do seem as nice as in the stories when I met them," Tae chirps happily.

"That's not what I meant. I mean- the weird stories." 

"Oh. Uhm," Taehyung thinks for a bit, inwarding his lips. "The werewol-"

"Yes."

The frown on the younger's face disappears and makes place for a smile. "It's not that weird per se, my nana told me urban legends and myths too, when I was younger."

"And you still believe them all?", Jimin asks, sounding upfront. 

 "Hmm, maybe. But she was very wise and I'm sure there was some truth in everything. Surely your parents had their reasons for telling you."

Jimin can't imagine what reasons they'd have for telling him these stories for years. "Well, whatever it was, they should've been more clear about their real intentions." And with that he stands up, indicating he wants to leave. 

When cleaning up the mess they left and disposing of it in the bin, Tae comes up with a solution. "Hey but, what if," he blurts out as he follows his friend who was apparently much further ahead, moving back to the studios. "What if you call your parents and ask them what they really meant? You're older now so I'm sure you understand what they say better now."

He tries to refuse, but Taehyung is pushy and knows what is best for his friend, so once they're near the studio, Jimin has pretty much given up. "Fine, but you gotta help me okay? Since you're so eager to hear us talk."

"Sure!", he says loudly before opening the door to the practice room and meeting up with the rest. 

 


	2. Growing

He should've asked asked his parents what was their secret. He really should've, because as of now, Jimin can't seem to fall asleep from the worries. Or he thinks that's the reason, at least.

"Hmph..." Jimin's head twists and his eyebrows press together as tingles creep up his legs under the bed sheets. He attempts to get rid of the sensation by scratching his legs and readjusting his position, but it's no use. If it wasn't out of season, he honestly would've thought that hundreds of tiny bugs are creeping up his body. But when swatting his hands at his legs, Jimin doesn't feel anything but his soft leg hair brushing his fingers. Wait. Was the hair always this long?

He doesn't bother turning on a light to check, because who would honestly believe their leg hair is growing overnight? Jimin does however turn on his phone to check the time. He groans. 3 AM. His legs have been tingling for three hours. And they will for another hour, until Jimin finally falls asleep.

The next day it doesn't register with Jimin what again happened, till he remembers what caused him to be so sleepy. Shuffling out the dance studio after tiredly pushing his body to beyond its limits, he takes his phone with him and dials his parents' phone number.

"Hi mom, it's Jimin. I wanted to talk. Uhm. This is gonna sound weird..."


End file.
